Kirby: Legend of the Stars
Kirby: Legend of the Stars (originally known as Kirby: GCNQWHGHHU, also known as Kirby: PS3) is an upcoming Kirby game for the Playstation 3. Story Kirby was just having a peaceful stroll through Dream Land, but then King Dedede showed up. He steals Kirby's Warp Star and runs off with it. Kirby, intent on getting his Warp Star back, followed. On the way, Kirby found strange artifacts called Fallen Stars, which he started to collect. It took some time, but Kirby managed to reach King Dedede. He then discovered King Dedede was selling the Warp Star to the Squeak Squad for one million dollars. King Dedede battled Kirby, but ended up being defeated in the end. Kirby then followed the Squeak Squad, but encountered Meta Knight along the way. Knowing Kirby wouldn't be able to defeat many of his foes without the Warp Star, Meta Knight decided to conquer Dream Land. Luckily, Kirby managed to board the Halberd before its takeoff. After defeating Meta Knight the Halberd started to go down. Kirby then found a small ship of Meta Knight's, boarded it, and used it to fly off after the Squeak Squad. He boarded the Squeak Squad's airship, and had a final battle with Daroach. After Daroach's defeat, the Squeak Squad airship starts to go down. Kirby then finds the Warp Star, and flies off the airship. Kirby then flies off into the sunset and burns up. Daroach and the other main members of the Squeak Squad smash their way out of the ruins of their airship, with Daroach vowing for revenge. The remains of the airship then fall on top of the Squeak Squad. If you collect all of the Fallen Stars, there will be more to the game's ending. When Kirby flies off into the sunset, his Fallen Stars start to glow. They then start to morph together, becoming the planet Dark Star. Apparently the Fallen Stars were the remains of the planet Dark Star, after it was destroyed. It starts to move towards Popstar, and will envelop the planet if it isn't destroyed. Kirby then flies there on his Warpstar, and arrives at the planet. Kirby reaches the planet's core, after battling Dark Nebula. There is then a white flash, and Zero appears. Dark Nebula and some Dark Matter then appear, and fuse with Zero, who then becomes Overlord Zero. After Kirby defeats him, Dark Star explodes, and Kirby returns to Popstar. He then gets in his bed, and falls asleep. Back with the Squeak Squad, they plot to destroy Kirby's house while looking at Kirby's house on a cliff. Before they can attack, a Fallen Star crashes onto them, hinting that Zero may return again. MORE INFO COMING SOON! In Real Life Kirby: GCN was a canceled Kirby game made for the Game Cube. A trailer was released for it, featuring the helper system and enemies who give the Water ability, which are also helpers for the ability. The game was believed either to become Kirby's Epic Yarn or Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bosses #Whispy Woods #Pyraman #Acro #Kabula #King Dedede #Daroach #Zero #Bowser Mid-Bosses Normal *King Chilly *King Doo *King Dee *Kiblenaut *Serpepedo *Dynomite Special *Spinni *Storro *Doc *Dark Nebula Category:Shacho Category:Fanon game Category:Fan games